Four-time Date
by Smarty 94
Summary: Danny, Sam, Randy, Theresa, GDN, Debbie Kang, Spongebob and Sandy go on a four-time date. The problem is that Spongebob's eye's keep on flashing red and blue at a fast rate.


In Spongebob's room, Spongebob was sleeping when his alarm clock/horn began going off. We don't see his face as he pushed the button on his alarm clock and got out of bed.

"What a night." Spongebob mumbled.

He walked over to his mirror and saw that his eyes were flashing red and blue at a fast rate.

"Whoa!" Spongebob fell back after seeing his eyes.

He looked at his eyes again and got his face out of the reflection.

"It's going to take more than contact lenses to fix these eyes." Spongebob said.

He grabbed a pair of shades that were on his night stand and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Doctor Hutchison?" said Spongebob, "Its Spongebob, listen, my eyes are flashing red and blue at a very fast rate and I need to see you very soon. When should I come over? Okay, see you."

He hanged up the phone and walked out his bedroom. He was now in the garage. He got into his patty wagon and drove off.

Later, he made it to a waiting room, filled out some papers and gave them back to the receptionist and sat next to a man; Stu Pickles (Rugrats) and began to engage in small talk.

"Hey." Said Spongebob.

"How's it going?" said Stu.

"Not bad, you?" said Spongebob.

"I'm okay." Said Stu.

Spongebob thought about what else to say.

"What are you here for?" asked Spongebob.

"Yearly eye exam. You?" said Stu.

"I've got eyes that keep on flashing different colors." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah? That sounds serious." Said Stu.

"You have no idea." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob thought about what else to talk about.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Spongebob.

"I'm an inventor." Said Stu.

"Yeah? I'm a fry cook at the Krusty Krab." Said Spongebob.

"You're the cook at the place?" said Stu.

"Yep." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob thought about something else to say.

"Speaking of your inventing job, me and some friends of mine invented a cloning machine." Said Spongebob.

"Really?" said Stu.

"Yeah, but there were problems with it." Said Spongebob.

"Like?" asked Stu.

"This one person we cloned, the clone looked more like his past." Spongebob began, "And this other person, she was shorter than the original and had a different personality."

"I'll bet." Said Stu.

"It gets worse. The clones then fell in love with each other and are now in Paris, France." Said Spongebob.

Stu then decide to talk about Paris.

"You know, I was in Paris once." Said Stu.

"Really?" said Spongebob.

"Yeah, it all began when a giant robot broke down, I was called to go to Paris, I manage to fix it, a friend of mine; Chaz Finster almost gets married to a woman who hates children, after finding out about her cold hearted nature he angrily calls off the wedding and eventually falls in love with someone else then gets married once more." Said Stu.

"Nice story." Said Spongebob.

"You have no idea." Said Stu.

Spongebob decided to introduce himself.

"Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob held out his hand.

Stu shook it.

"Stu Pickles." Said Stu.

"Spongebob Squarepants?" said a voice, Spongebob saw that it was his eye doctor Paula Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life), "Right this way."

Spongebob stood up and stopped at the door and turned back to Stu.

"You're a good man. We should maybe…you know…hang out sometime." Said Spongebob.

"I'll think about it." Said Stu.

Spongebob then walked through the door for his eye problem.

Later, Hutchison was done with the tests.

"Okay Mr. Squarepants, after a lot of tests, it has come to my attention that you have some seizure inducing eyes." Said Hutchison.

"Is that bad?" asked Spongebob.

"For those who look at them." Said Hutchison, "And there's nothing I can do. Not even any of the good eye doctors."

"WHAT!?" said Spongebob, "I have a four-time date tonight. What do I do?"

"You should keep on wearing those shades." Said Hutchison.

Spongebob got out of the examining chair and left the room with Hutchison following.

"See you soon?" asked Hutchison.

"Hopefully." Said Spongebob.

Hutchison held out her hook hand, scarring Spongebob a bit.

"Uh…maybe you should give me the other hand." Said Spongebob.

"Oops, sorry." Hutchison giggled before she gave Spongebob a handshake with her other hand.

Spongebob then walked past Stu.

"That woman's hook hand scares me." Said Spongebob.

"Same here." Said Stu.

Later, Spongebob was back at the mansion, in his room, looking at his reflection and wearing a tuxedo.

"Okay Squarepants, you got this. Just remember what your doctor said, 'don't take off the shades'. Just keep them on no matter what." Spongebob said in his mind.

He then heard a knock at his door and opened it to see Danny, Randy and GDN in tuxedos as well.

"Hey Squarepants, come on, the chicks are waiting." Said Randy.

"We live in the same house, it's not like any of them will be in their own houses." Said Spongebob.

"Except for Debby." Said GDN.

"Except for Debby, of course." Said Spongebob.

"That's coming from some guy that spent two days in a zoo exhibit." Said Danny.

Spongebob, Randy and Danny laughed, much to GDN's annoyance.

"I told you; those guy's mistook me for a komodo dragon with wings and stands on two feet and dresses like a ninja." Said GDN.

"Right." Spongebob, Danny and Randy said at once.

The four then walked downstairs and saw Sandy in a purple dress, Sam in a black and purple dress and Theresa in a pink dress.

"Shall we?" asked Sandy.

"Yes." Said Spongebob.

Danny, Sam, Spongebob, Sandy, Randy and Theresa linked their arms and walked outside with GDN in tow.

Outside was Robin standing outside the limos back seat, he opened the door. The seven entered the limo and Robin closed the door before he returned to the driver's side and drove off.

The limo stopped in front of a house and GDN's date, Debby Kang walked out the house wearing a blue dress. Robin went to the back door and opened it. Debby walked into the limo as Robin closed it and went back to the driver's side and drove off.

Later, the four couples were at the same restaurant that Danny, Sam, Randy and Theresa were at, listening to GDN talking about the things that happen every time he goes to Norrisville.

"Every time I go to that place, I always end up in trouble with the Sorcerer." Said GDN.

"Sorcerer, who is this sorcerer?" asked Spongebob.

"One of the most powerful beings trapped under Norrisville. The only way he can escape from his prison is if he causes lots of destruction by stanking lots of people." Said GDN.

"You and the ninja have a common enemy." Said Randy.

"You have no idea." Said GDN, "Just last week, I was battling one of his stanked victims and I defeated the creature."

"Then you got shot in the ass by lots of tranquizer darts and became an exhibit." Said Spongebob.

Everyone but GDN laughed at his misfortune.

"I told you guy's, I was mistaken for a komodo dragon with wings and stands on two feet and dressed like a ninja." Said GDN.

"Right." Everyone else said.

"Excuse me a minute." Spongebob left the table and went to the bathroom.

Everyone else was confused.

"That's odd, we never got the food yet and already, he goes to the bathroom." Said Sam.

"You think that's odd, you should of seen what I saw him doing when I walked in on him in the bathroom." Said Theresa.

"I don't want to know." Said Randy, "I find it odd that he hasn't taken those shades off."

In the bathroom, Spongebob was washing his face. He had his shades off and was about to put them back on when Danny, Randy and GDN entered the bathroom. Spongebob then became freaked out and put his shades on instantly.

"Do you mind? This is a very personal moment." Said Spongebob.

"Personal?" said Danny, "When you say personal, you're usually looking through a squirrel magazine without any pants on. But putting your shades on instantly, that's a whole other story."

"It's nothing." Said Spongebob.

"Nothing?" said GDN.

"Yeah nothing." Said Spongebob.

"Really?" said Randy, "Like that time when I caught you in that bar, having a few drinks with that sexist rat?"

"I told you, me and Mortimer Mouse had a temporary truce." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah? Just tell us about the shades." Said GDN.

Spongebob decide to come clean.

"Okay, you caught me." Said Spongebob, "When I woke up this morning, I saw that my eyes were flashing different colors at a fast rate and my eye doctor said that they were seizure inducing eyes."

"Yeah right, how bad can they-"GDN was interrupted when Spongebob removed his shades and revealed that his eyes were flashing red and blue at a fast rate.

"Oh my god!" GDN then suffered a seizure.

Randy did a body slam on GDN, stopping his seizure.

"To make matters worse, there's nothing any of the eye doctors could do. It's a very serious case. They've never seen anything like it before." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said Randy.

GDN got back on his feet.

"I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes." Said GDN.

"Later." Said Danny before he turned back to Spongebob, "Are you sure it can't be cured?"

"Positive." Said Spongebob.

"What kind of eye doctor do you have?" asked Randy.

"The kind that has a hook for a hand." Said Spongebob.

"I should check him-"Randy was interrupted by Spongebob.

"Her." Said Spongebob.

"Her out sometime." Said Randy.

"What about my eye problem?" asked Spongebob.

"We'll help hide it." Said GDN.

"You will?" asked Spongebob.

"Of course we will, after all, you're our friend and housemate." Said Danny.

The four returned to the table.

"Sorry about that, my foot was stuck in the toilet." Said Spongebob.

Debby looked at Spongebob's feet and noticed that they weren't wet.

"None of your feet are wet." Said Debby.

"What is this?" Spongebob said angrily, "Suddenly you became an expert on life under the sea? I'm a sea sponge that looks like a kitchen sponge. My leg soaked up the wetness very quickly." He then calmed down, "It's one of the few known pleasures of us that we have."

"Oh, right." Said Debby.

"Any one should know that." Said GDN.

"True dat." Said Randy.

"Hey partner, you think you can maybe take off your shades?" Sandy asked Spongebob.

"Uh, bad idea." Said Spongebob.

"Why?" asked Sandy.

"Because I…uh…these things…make me look very cool and awesome." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah right. You were hesitating before you said what you just said." Said Sam.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Theresa asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know that much." Said Randy.

"He's not crazy enough to kill someone." Said Sandy.

Danny leaned over to Randy's ear.

"Damn, she called his bluff." Said Danny.

"Alright partner, what's going on? And I want the real answer." Said Sandy.

Spongebob had two options. 1.) Tell his girlfriend why he was wearing shades; or 2.) Not tell her and make a run for it to the nearest frozen yogurt shop (A/N: He is crazy enough to do just that). He decided come clean with the shades.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I have a problem with my eyes." Said Spongebob.

"What kind of problem?" asked Theresa.

Spongebob took off his shades and GDN suffered another seizure. Randy body slammed him once more as Spongebob put his shades back on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sandy.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you or give anyone a seizure like what just happened." Said Spongebob, "Plus, my eye doctor said that these things can't be cured."

"What was he-"Debby was interrupted by GDN who managed to get back on his feet.

"She." Said GDN.

"She talking about?" Debby finished.

"I have no idea. But she did creep me out with her hook hand." Said Spongebob.

"Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with having eyes that give anyone that sees them a seizure." Said Sandy.

"I know, it's just that…I don't want to hurt anybody, not even my friends or my family." Said Spongebob.

"There are worse things to do." Sandy hugged Spongebob, shortly after they broke the hug, "Let me see your eyes."

Spongebob grabbed Sandy's wrists to keep her from suffering a seizure, but let go of them. Sandy removed the shades and saw that Spongebob's eyes were closed. He opened them and Sandy saw that they weren't flashing red and blue at a fast rate, they stayed blue.

"Your eyes stopped flashing." Said Sandy.

"They did?" said Spongebob.

Spongebob reached into one of his holes and pulled out a mirror. He looked at his reflection and saw that Sandy was right.

"They did." Said Spongebob.

"Group hug." Said Danny.

The group then hugged eachother.

"Quick question." Said GDN, "What all does Spongebob have in those holes of his?"

The next day, Randy was at Doctor Hutchison's office, sitting on the examination chair and was talking to the doctor.

"So you're Hutchison huh? The eye doctor of Spongebob Squarepants. He told me a lot about you." said Randy.

"Did he now, did he also tell you that I'm married?" said Hutchison.

"No." said Randy, "But I do have a girlfriend."

"Good for you." Said Hutchison, "Now let's start with the tests. Okay?" Hutchison cracked her neck a bit, shocking Randy a bit.

"Uh, okay." Said Randy.

"Let's begin." Said Hutchison.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Randy said in his mind.


End file.
